Stranger Things Can Happen
by Jazz-is-Back
Summary: Six kids who tried to be normal. Five kidnapped and tortured. They all have abilities they shouldn't be able to have. Powers. Megatron rises again, with more than just weapons. Can eleven teens save us all? (Sorry I suck @ summaries)
1. Chapter 1

The young woman stared into the darkness expectantly. Her strange purple eyes bored into the horizon. There was a road in front of her, cars passing periodically. From across the street came muted shuffles she could barely hear. "Hey, Kit," she call out in her soft, sweet alto, "Who's that with you?" The resulting crash and string of Japanese curses brought mirth to those violet eyes of hers. Two boys jogged across the road to her side. One, brand new to the girl, seemed flabbergasted. The other looked at him as if to say "You get used to it". The latter of the two smiled at the auburn haired girl. " Good morning, Kass-Chan." The two were obviously twins, except their hair and eyes were completely different. Kass noticed this and bowed to the blonde hair blue eyed boy. He returned the action with his own. When they both straightened, Kass stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Kassandra Grey. It's nice to meet you." The blonde boy shook it timidly. "I-I am Nogitsunemaru Kyudo." Kassandra smiled kindly at him. "You're twins, right?" The two boys nodded. "Kit told me about you a while back." Nogitsunemaru smiled. The girl cocked her head. "The bus will be here in… 15 minutes." The trio lapsed into silence. Five minutes passed with none of the trio willing to break the calming silence of the dawn. "Nag- hrm. Look, dude. It'll take me forever to get your name right." Kass sighed, "I can barely pronounce your brother's as it is. I call him Kit for a reason, you know. Any who, do you mind if I call you Sune?" The blonde haired boy frowned. His hazel eyed twin elbowed him in the side and hissed, "She's giving you a nickname. It means she likes you." Nogitsunemaru's mouth popped into an "o" shape. "O-okay, sure." Kass smiled "Thanks. I can't pronounce anything to save my life." Kit rolled his eyes. The girl ruffled his brown hair. "You know you love me, Kit-Kat."

"That's the problem." Kit muttered. Sune doubled over laughing. "Oh haha, very funny. Vic and I are coming over to work on that project for Dr. Chance this afternoon, okay?" Kit groaned. "It's not due for two weeks!" He whined. Kass scoffed and rolled her violet eyes. "The early bird gets the worm, dude." Sune was confused. Dr. Chance? What project? Who's Vic? Kass bumped their shoulders together. "Don't worry about it. We can explain on the bus. Dr. Cance teaches AP World History and Vic is... " There was an annoyed groan from the house on their left. "Not a morning person." Kass turned to the house. "Hurry up, slinthead," she shouted, "THe bus is almost here!" The door opened to reveal a beam of golden light. "Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" Said a tom-boyish voice. Kass laughed at the comment. "C'mon, Vic. I want to introduce you to Kit's twin." A female figure appeared. The same voice groaned. "There's another one?" Kass snickered. Sune looked down, dejected. "Don't worry, bro," His twin said, "She's teasing me, not you." Kass lightly slugged his shoulder. "Yeah, you know what Mr. Lanz said last year:"

Another voice cut in. "'If you're not taunted, you're not wanted.'" Sune smilled. "Just don't be a total prick, okay? There's this one jackass at school-"

"Vicki and Eric sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kass and Kit chorused. Vic blushed and pushed her friends. "Shut up." Soon, all four of them are laughing. Kass caught her breath as the bus pulled up. "Come on, my friends," She said, "School awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

Auburn hair in a messy top-knot, purple eyes disguised as brown with contacts. She wore a green sweatshirt that said "The great thing about science is that it's true whether or not you believe in it. ~Neil deGrasse Tyson" with light blue skinny jeans and white, low-top Converse. Kassandra blended into the best of her ability, unlike her friends. Vic's style screams "gamer girl". A few strands of her mouse brown hair were dyed cotton candy blue at the ends and it was almost always in a pony tail. Her shirts were either sarcastic jokes or a music or game reference, like Kass' were usually science puns and jokes. She wore ratty -or as she would say "well worn"- tennis shoes. Kit wore a burnt orange-red tee with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots with black headphones. On the back of his jacket was a nine spoked wheel stitched in bright, fiery red and on the sides of his headphones were red foxes seemingly made of fire. Sune wore the same thing except in corresponding shades of icy blue and his foxes were made of ice instead of fire. Alli, who they met up with on the bus, wore a light blue, 3 quarter length sleeve tunic with white leggings and white, high-heeled sandals. She had golden hair and bright, sky blue eyes. She was a daughter of Apollo in looks but a daughter of Aphrodite in nature. Laughter was a well known song between the five. It unified them and made them better friends. Days passed and it became as if Sune was always there with them. Together again, the twins were as mischievous as they had been back home in Japan. Yet, they knew better than to prank the girls. Before he met Vic and Alli, Kit tried to dump bright pink dye on Kass as a prank. Let's just say Kass ended up **super** mad and Kit had a horrible black eye the next day. The twins were smart, mischievous, funny, and a little bit crazy. Alli was a saint. Childish, smart, excitable, and as loyal as Percy Jackson. Vic was a foul-mouthed, sarcastic bitch as well as a gamer. Kass was the total nerd. If she wasn't wearing a sweatshirt, she wore a silly science shirt. She was awkward, funny, **insanely** smart, creative, loving, and a total fangirl. So was Alli, actually. The day passed as normal for them. Class after class went by in a blur. Chemistry, American Lit, APWH, Art, Drama, Health. Nothing was new for the quintet. something was about to happen.

That afternoon, four of the quintet gathered at the twins' home. "Y'know, we could've done the aftereffects of pollution in Dublin, but **no** _,_ we have to do the earthquakes and tsunamis in Japan I **hate** y'all **so** much." Vic snorted. "No you don't"

"Shut up, shuck face. I'm trying to act pissed!" At that moment, the beginning of _C'mon_ by Panic! At The Disco feat. Fun. blared from Kass' phone. "Why is Alli calling me?" she muttered

"Bitch, like I know? Answer the damn thing!" and she did just that. "Alli?"

" _Hey_ " Kass glanced at her other four friends. "You do know we're working on a project, right?"

" _Ah, shoot! I'm sorry… Just what's the probability of 4 meteorites landing within 100 miles of each other?_ " Kass furrowed her brow. "Uhh, slim but not impossible."

" _What if one landed in my_ _ **backyard**_." Her mouth popped open. "We'll be there in 5 minutes. Are you okay?" She moved her mouth away from the phone, "Get your stuff" She mouthed. " _I'm okay. Just a little shaken up_." She sighed. "Give us a few and we'll be there."

" _Alright, bye._ "

"Don't go near it!"

" _Okay, okay bye_ " The line went dead. The twins were wearing their jackets and Vic was wearing her hoodie. "Four meteorites crashed in a hundred mile radius and one is in Alli's backyard." Vic gasped. "Yeah, come on." Kass grabbed her scooter from the garage as Vic grabbed her skateboard and the twins got their bikes.

Three minutes later, they arrived at a baby blue house. It was where Alli lived. A giant figure loomed behind it. The quartet heard Alli scream.


End file.
